With the popularization of Internet technologies, a user may read contents of various magazines, newspapers, cartoons and the like presented in the form of images by accessing the Internet, which greatly enriches the people's life. For the copyright protection of the presented content, image encryption is generally performed on the presented content.
In the prior art, the image encryption may be performed on the presented content in such a way that: a watermark is inserted on an image corresponding to the presented content by an image processing technology. The inserted watermark may contain information such as the name of a website, copyright owner, etc., to prevent the others from saving the image from the accessed website for other purposes.
However, there exist at least the following problem in the prior art.
Even though an image may be encrypted by means of inserting a watermark in the image nowadays, the inserted watermark may be easily removed through an image processing technology, thus copyright violation may be caused to the copyright owner of the image.